1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a machine tool having a C-shaped frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a first conventional tool 10 includes a C-shaped frame 11 disposed on a horizontal surface 20 and including a base seat 111 and an upright mounting frame 112. A worktable 12 is movable on the base seat 111 along a first horizontal direction (X) and a second horizontal direction (Y). A spindle seat 13 is movable on the upright mounting frame 112 toward or away from the worktable 12 along a vertical direction (Z). A main spindle 15 is journalled on the spindle seat 13, and is driven by a motor 14.
A cutter 22 is mounted to the main spindle 15 for machining a workpiece 21 placed on the worktable 12.
Since the worktable 12 cannot be moved vertically, machining on a large-sized workpiece is unable to be performed due to the limited space between the worktable 12 and the spindle seat 13.
A second conventional machine tool includes a worktable movable vertically on a base seat. A spindle seat of the second conventional machine tool, however, is fixed on an upright mounting frame. This also results in a limited space between the worktable and the spindle, which cannot receive a large-sized workpiece.